glee_united_mixfandomcom-20200215-history
Maximus Kane
Maximus Kane is a main character in Glee: United Mix. He goes to Athena High School and is a member of United Mix, the school's Glee Club. Biography Prior to The Beginning of an End Max was raised by his grandparents after his parents died in a car accident when he was really young. He studies a lot to get a scholarship in medical school and gives much value for life and his wonderful grandparents. However, he feels overwhelmed by the absence of his parents, and all he has to remember them by is an old photo he carries around everywhere. He has fallen in love with cheerleading and is still trying to conquer it. He is very shy, and expresses himself through music. Season One The Beginning of an End Max makes his first appearance in The Beginning of an End when Jennifer offends Kai, him makes Jennifer stop and make she go away. Then we see Max in the library where Eva finds him and asks what book he's reading. After she tells him she needs a book anti-love for one squirrel in your home stop sing his mating call for Fauna, and he tells her that this would not be a book that she would find there. Later, we see Max doing audition to get into the glee club where he sings I Won't Give Up and is accepted and him is hugged by Kai. In the refectory Max is shown confusing to interder Fauna that is the imaginary friend of Eva, but allows them to sit next to him and the United Mix. During Payphone '', Max performing along with the United Mix, where he realizes that that him is interested in Jennifer. At the end, Max Appears singing ''Home with the rest of United Mix and the episode ends. Ignite The Heart Max is seen watching the performance of the new members of the choir with Shaylee and later the performance of Eva. More later he talks with Eva in math class where he says he is looking for anti-love potion on the Internet, and confesses that she likes Jennifer. Max goes to the weight room to become stronger and there he know Desmond and invites him to join the choir. He is invited to the Alden sleepover and goes with Desmond. There he talks to Eva and drowsy decides to sleep when he sees Desmond and Jennifer singing with an act of jealousy pulls her and the three with Eva sing You're the One that I Want. Personality Max is a handsome guy but very messy and clumsy. Being a part of the school band, Max is a bit of a nerd and extremely shy. However he is a boy with a good heart-very caring and amiable. He does not take the smallest way with girls and it is a trouble for him get a a conversation with one. Songs Solos Season One I Won't Give Up.png|'I Won't Give Up' (The Beginning of an End)|link=http://glee-united-mix.wikia.com/wiki/I_Won%27t_Give_Up Solos (In a Group Number) Gallery Tumblr mcvok5f2mh1qja3bdo1 500.jpg Tumblr mcvuk3OlFO1rqgg55o1 250.png Logan-Lerman-03.jpg Category:Members of United Mix Category:Male Characters Category:Athena High School Students Category:Straight Characters